ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:A Barrel of Laughs
BST Solo Solo by 99 BST/DNC. Pet was Xerin/Bertha. Went in with 1 tank trust and the rest healing trusts. Target Fabioso and engage, try to hit him as soon as possible because the taru(s) will automatically use -ga spells and draw the attention of the three enemies, and you want Fabioso to be as far away as possible, so as not to be in range of tegmina buffet. Otherwise Fab can terrorize your pet, most likely resulting in a loss. Once your tank has the BLU's attention, run back to the other two who should now be attacking the taru's, have your pet fight the mithra, use familiar, unleash, spur etc, and spam tegmina buffet until the mithra is dead. At all times DO NOT DISENGAGE FABIOSO, this means you either need a macro to manually have Xerin/Bertha target the mithra or do it from the menu. Highly recommend taking the time to make a fight macro. The elvaan will chainspell when its health is low enough, therefore dawn mulsum is recommended to keep your pet alive long enough to finish the job. I used 1 theta and 2 mulsums. Lazzerus/Asura. September 24 2015. SMN Solo The NMs can kill Tuffle Buffle in about 60 seconds or less. I used Astral Conduit + Volt Strike spam to attack the mannequin, while Shantotto II, Ullegore, and a few other trusts helped out. Tuffle Buffle and the mannequin actually died at the same time, but amazingly, it counted as a win. By the way, the NMs killed level 121 Ramuh in a matter of seconds, and I had to resummon him to Volt Strike some more. I had only about 300 HP left at the end, and like I said, Tuffle Buffle actually died at the same time as Pupadi. So, the NMs make short work of things. But the Astral Conduit Volt Strikes + trusts were enough to win, just barely.--Blue Donkey Kong (talk) 06:42, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Soloed on SMN/SCH with ilvl 109 armor (notably +15% BP damage from body/feet) and Eminent weapons (ammo and pole). Treat it as a zerg so use Astral Conduit. You only need to kill the mannequin, which is a THF, so don't use Volt Strike but instead use merit BPs (really it should be maxed out merit-wise). I used Shiva and Heavenly Strike - this was extremely useful because of Crystal Blessing which affects her and gives a nice TP bonus for base damage. Treating it as a zerg, go full on damage trusts (no RDMs/WHMs/BRDs etc) - I used Balamor/Shantotto/Tenzen II/Zeid II/Excenmile. Took me 3 tries to do this. The first time I did as suggested above with Volt Strike and only got it to 50%. The 2nd time I used Heavenly Strike and got it to 5% and then died mid-Convert as SMN/RDM. The winning try I went SMN/SCH and had a full Sublimation ready - I needed it (ran out of MP on the final BP). Critically, you need Pet: MAB+ gear to do the required damage in such a short amount of time. The secret sauce to this was Grape Daifuku which give MAB+14 and Eidolon Pendant +1 (MAB+5) and of course Eminent Pole. You may have Pet MAB+ in different slots or can compensate with Job Points, I had 0). Strategy wise, ignore everything but the mannequin. Pop food -> Crystal Blessing -> Apogee -> Assault (and go hit it so your trusts engage) -> Heavenly Strike x2 -> Astral Conduit -> Heavenly Strike spam, using Sublimation where appropriate. I always had enough time for the full duration of Astral Conduit: ~5 seconds after it wore the taru would die, so you *NEED* to kill it during those precious 30 seconds. Overall, fun fight (taru had 5~10% HP left) --Kegsay (talk) 21:15, April 15, 2016 (UTC) PUP Solo Solo with trusts, ilvl 119 PUP/WAR. Used Zeid 2, Shantotto 2, Semih Lafihna, Gessho, and Apururu. Full Valoredge puppet set up for tanking. Deployed on the mannequin first, and then on the other two as well as soon as the timer was back up. Once puppet was on all 3 hate lists, I used Heady Artifice for automaton Invincible and the two tarus never pulled hate after that, and I just focused on beating the mannequin. In hindsight, I don't even know if all of that was necessary, the fight only lasted maybe 75 seconds max. I had heard about the taru spells generating tons of enmity, on top of them dying fairly easily, so I took the extra precautions. It felt like I really could have just taken down the mannequin without worrying about anything else. --KodoReturns (talk) 23:29, June 14, 2016 (UTC) DRK Solo 5 DD trusts (Zeid II, Balamor, AAGK, Excenmille, Tenzen), scythe, used Syvie Nashmeira trusts outside on bats to get haste buffs, went in with Last Resort and used Soul Enslavement, 1 dark self SC and done with TP to spare Irrellius (talk) 14:46, May 6, 2017 (UTC)